


Dear Kara

by laubrown1



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Letter, Love, Love Confession, Romance, love letter, profess love, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 17:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16978866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laubrown1/pseuds/laubrown1
Summary: Lena writers a letter to Kara to profess her love for her. Lena knows Kara is Supergirl. ;)





	Dear Kara

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! :D

Dear Kara/Supergirl, (Yes, I always knew. You can trust me) :)

 

I have a small confession. Forgive this pouring of my heart.

 

I cherish L-Corp, where we first met. The moment I clapped eyes on you, I knew you were going to be a beautiful saviour. Recently, I have began to regard you as much more than just a beautiful saviour.

 

My feelings for you intensified when I saw you working in the moonlight as Supergirl and from how many times you've saved the world, others, and me. I was further wowed by your tremendous smiling skills. (You have a beautiful smile)

 

You have sexy eyes and the most strong heart I've ever seen. When I look at you, I just want to kiss those sexy eyes and love that strong heart.

 

You're so special with your fierce ways. The way you handle yourself shows great humility.

 

I know that to you I'm just a friendly business woman (Well, mostly towards you. Not really towards anyone else), but I think we could be happy together.

 

Please, say you'll be mine, Kara/Supergirl! (I'll say both since I don't know what to call you, yet)

 

All my love,

  
Lena Kieran Luthor

 

<3 <3


End file.
